Secrets and Codes Book 1: Shadowed Balance
Information Shadowed Balance is the first book in the Secrets and Codes arc. It is written by Joceyb23 and Glowwing95. The cat on the cover is Icepaw. Blurb LightClan and DarkClan are at peace, as they always are. Four cats of these two powerful Clans will have to work to find their own destinies: Icepaw and Falconkit of LightClan, and Spottedpaw and Blossompaw of DarkClan. Allegiances (Wip) LightClan Leader: Silverstar - silver she-cat with silver eyes Leader's Mate: Burnflight - dark ginger tom Medicine Cat: Lilystorm - greenish-gray she-cat with gray patches Warriors: \ (Animal Powers) Ravenleaf - purplish-black she-cat with black eyes Tigerflight - orange tabby tom Sheeppelt - pale cream she-cat (Elemental Powers) Leafheart - green tom Glacierfreeze - pale gray she-cat Apprentice, Icepaw Splashblossom - dark blue tom Stormshadow - black she-cat Apprentice, Sparkpaw Lakelight - brown-and-blue tom (Color Powers) Whitewave - white-and-blue tabby she-cat Creamblossom - cream she-cat with blue eyes Goldensong - golden tom Apprentices: Icepaw - very pale blue she-cat with violet eyes Sparkpaw - bright orange she-cat Queens: Mistfall - gray she-cat, expecting Tigerflight's kits. DarkClan Leader: Cloudstar - pale gray tom with white patches Leader's Mate: To be selected... Medicine Cat: Runningwater - light brown tabby tom Warriors: (Animal Powers) Leopardclaw - golden spotted tom Doveleaf - silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes Apprentice, Wolfpaw Snaketail - greenish-brown tom with green eyes (Elemental Powers) Ivywing - dark green she-cat with gray eyes Stormstrike - light gray tom with golden patches Flamewind - dark red tom with ginger ear-tips and silver eyes Woodvine - brown tom with pale green eyes Apprentice, Splashpaw Oakshine - reddish-brown she-cat with golden eyes (Color Powers) Blueshadow - dark blue-gray she-cat with black eyes Greenfur - green tom with green eyes Yellowspot - yellow tabby tom with paler spots (Scouts) Whiskerpelt - white-and-brown tom Stripeclaw - dark gray tabby she-cat Queens: Breezepetal - silvery-white she-cat with pale amber eyes, mother to Leopardclaw's kits: Thornkit (greenish-brown she-kit), Blossomkit (pinkish-white she-kit), and Spottedkit (spotted ginger tom-kit) Owlsong - very dark gray she-cat, mother to Stormstrike's kit: Lightningkit (bright yellow she-kit) Join LightClan here Join DarkClan here Prologue Breezepetal stared at the three unmoving kits before her. Their eyes were pure white, and their pelts a dull white. Breezepetal knew it would be like this at first, she knew her kits would appear so still and lifeless... "Come on." Leopardclaw's unusually soft voice trailed from outside the nursery. "We must go and speak to Cloudstar." Breezepetal tore her gaze away from her kits and followed her golden spotted mate to Cloudstar's den. She was aware of the whole of DarkClan staring at her. They want to know if I have new warriors for the Clan, Breezepetal thought. And...and I do. But I want at least one of my kits to be safe. Breezepetal and Leopardclaw approached Cloudstar's den. Cloudstar poked his head out and nodded. "Proceed," he mewed. Breezepetal and Leopardclaw padded into Cloudstar's den. The leader of DarkClan sat still, his pale gray tail tucked underneath his paws. "Well?" he meowed. "How many?" "Three," Breezepetal mewed softly. "Two she-kits and a tom-kit." She stood up a bit straighter. "Cloudstar, I wish for my son to have no powers." Cloudstar stared at her. "Breezepetal...are you sure?" Breezepetal nodded. I don't want another blood-thirsty murderer in DarkClan. ''She glanced at Leopardclaw. ''Powers are dangerous. I wish I could protect all three of them...but the code of balance says I can only pick one. "Alright then." Cloudstar glanced at Breezepetal again. She shifted her paws. Is it bad to feel attracted to him? He ''is ''handsome, and he's so important. I couldn't be teased or called weak. Leopardclaw glared at Breezepetal. She immediately snapped her head up. "Um...yes, wh...what do you think their names should be?" Breezepetal asked. Cloudstar tipped his head. "Perhaps nature-based names. Those are useful powers." "Thornkit for one," Leopardclaw murmured. "Blossomkit for her sister." Breezepetal suggested. "Are we agreed?" Cloudstar nodded. "We are." He stared at Breezepetal, hunger in his eyes. * * * (This part of the prologue was created by Glowwing95, and Joceyb23 typed it up.) Burnflight paced the leader's den. His mate was currently having her kits. He was so excited. He already knew what their names would be. And now they're grown up. And I don't like it at all. When Burnflight opened his eyes, he was back in the leader's den. Only this time, his beautiful mate, Silverstar, was sitting across from him. They were discussing the biggest problem that LightClan had: they had no scouts. "Maybe Mistfall would be willing to have one of her kits be a scout," Silverstar meowed. "Ugh! If only Braveheart and Stripeflower hadn't died, we wouldn't have to do this!" "I was thinking the same thing." Burnflight turned to see his sister, Mistfall, pad into the leader's den, her belly gently rounded with unborn kits. She came over and sat by him. "I want my youngest she-kit to be a scout." "Are you sure?" Burnflight gasped. "I mean - she could be so useful -" But with a glare from Silverstar he fell silent and shifted his paws. She's my sister!'' I can look out for her''! "Yes. She will be useful either way." Mistfall trailed off into an awkward silence. Finally, Burnflight curled his tail around his sister's shoulders. "Let's do this." Chapter 1 - Icepaw (Credit for this chapter goes to Glowwing95) "Icepaw!" Icepaw jerked her head up in shock and sent icy shards up all around her, almost impalicing the bright ginger she-cat in front of her. "Geez, Icy. I didn't mean to startle you." "Sparkpaw," she sighed with relief at the sight of her sister. She pulled the icy stuff back into her paws. "What's going on?" "Mistfall's kitting." "WHAT?!" She raced back to the briar-encased camp, and smacked into her father, Burnflight. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled harshly. "Sorry," she muttered, and kept running. Wow! ''she thought. ''I get more kin! I wonder if they'll like me. Icepaw got into the nursery just in time to see the last of three kits, a she-kit, slither out onto the ground. The three little kits stood still like statues, two of their milky eyes open, one's eyes closed. They all had pelts as white as snow, with nothing on them. Mistfall gazed at them approvingly, then went with her mate Tigerflight, to talk to Icepaw's mother, Silverstar, about their names. She curled herself around the little statues, the lifeless white bodies. A few moments later, she saw them call alive as Mistfall meowed their names. "Stormkit." The first she-kit became a dark blue with green-yellow eyes. "Falconkit." The tom-kit turned gray. "And Palekit." The she-kit that Icepaw had gotten to see the birth of stayed white, but gained sky-blue eyes. When Falconkit opened his eyes, they were yellow. "Hello, little one." she whispered. "I'm Icepaw, your kin." She paused, then added, "And I'm gonna be your friend whether you like it or not." wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Joceyb23) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Glowwing95)